Death NoteL OneShot
by Patime-Dar-Si-Dragostea
Summary: One-Shot of L/OC


Disclaimer: I don't own Death note's anything :P

Death Note One-Shot

I couldn't believe it, Its a once and a life time chance. I walked to the building with butterflies in my stomach. This could not only help my career but also my "social life." I walked into the nice hotel and went to the elevator and hit the number 3. I waited anxiously in the to slow metal box, only to see Wateri when the doors opened. I gave a small smile and nod for my hello. Since that day I haven't talked much or gave much emotion to any one, not even my mother.

He smiled I return, "How are you Nanami," he asked. I gave an ok sign to say everything was fine. Once again he smiled "Still not talking." I rolled my eyes as he laughs. "I'll show you to the room, oh and you might want to know there are a few others there too."

He said.

I could tell he wasn't really happy with them there. We walked into the room, everyone stopped what the were doing and stared at me, except L. There was only about four other people in the room. "Hello Namani, how are you," L asked. My heart fluttered when he said my name. He turned around knowing he wasn't going to know my response with out seeing me. Once again I gave the ok sighs. He smiled "Good." He now spoke to the others, "Everyone this is Nanima Daidouji, she will be joining us on the investigation."

I look around and see only two people I know, Misa Misa and Light Yagmai. I rolled my eyes when I saw Light. He liked me but I surely didn't like him, I had someone else in my sights. I nodded to all of them. We all got accented, and worked nonstop.

After a few weeks later it was me and L all alone working. By this time L has built a building for us to work in and live. I knew Light was Kira, but no one believed me or L. It made me mad. I knew Light would make a move to kill L and I couldn't let that happen. I was thinking about the future when L interrupted my thoughts, "Nanime can i asked you something." My heart started to beat faster, what was he going to ask, is he going to say his feelings, what should I say, all these thoughts were rushing through my head. I nodded and waited impatiently for the question.

"Nanime do you... Like Light," he asked. My eyes got wide and I violently shook my head no. "Oh good," he answered. I was devistated, he doesn't care for me, he thought I liked light when I put all my effort in getting L to see I love him.

On the computer I was working on a document, I typed 'No I love you' but I erased it quickly. A few days later I was more depressed then ever. I want to were L kept the death note and I touched it only to see the shinigami that everyone else saw. He gave me this nasty smile "So you can finely can see me" I nodded in response. "Your not a talker are you." I shook my head no. I took a liking to the Shinigami, and I'm pretty sure he did the same to me.

I was in my room a week later I was in my room just laying on my bed, then Ryuk came in. "You know Light is going to kill L," he stated nonchalant. My eyes got wide, I sat up quickly and stared at him. "Yep, but I know a way to stop him," he said with an evil look in his eye. I squinted my eyes, wondering what the catch was. "All you have to do is write his name in the book," He said. I nodded liking the plan. ryuk told me when and where, so I knew. The day when light was going to kill L, I went to the room where Light should be. My plan was easy. I walk in seeing light and the other Shinigami. He stopped and so did she. "Oh umm Namani what are you doing here," Light asked. I knew light liked me and I was going to use that to my advantage. I walked up to him and pushed him into the wall "Namine wha-," I cut him off with my lips hitting his, its was nasty. He kissed back which almost made me throw up. I pulled out my small piece of the death note paper and a pen, I quickly wrote done Lights name. I pulled away handing a confused Light the piece of paper. He was furious. He tried to kill me too by choking my but he had the heart attack.

Right before he died I said "Good bye Kira, Burn in hell," then I walked out. I saw L on the computer I turned his chair around and kissed him. To my surprise he kissed back. "hat took you so long" he said I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He took my face in his hands and said "Namani I love you," I gave a big smile and said "I love you too."

3 Review Please! 3


End file.
